The Dark Ending
by werewolf girl8907
Summary: This is a crossover with Life as We Knew it, but I couldn't find it on the list thing, basically this is where the meteor hits the moon and the group are together trying to push through it... bad summary please read, I'm sorry about not updating others


**Life as we knew it/Darkest powers**

**CPOV**

In two days, that's when the meteor will hit. It said on the news that a meteor was going to directly hit the moon, and it should be visible from Earth. Sounds really cool doesn't it? Well from what Derek has been saying it could mess with the tides that night but that should be all. I believe him, I know that the moon controls the tides so I figured that, but I still do hope that it is only one night and thank god we don't live on the coast. I have no idea where Simon and Derek, or Tori, or Rae even, live any way. But I will call them soon, later today for sure. After school though.

It's been a year since the whole Edison Group thing and now we don't have to be around each other any more, not that any of us wanted to leave. But with work hard to find here, we had to move all over the place to the first place we could find work. I stayed though, with my Dad just flying all over the place, I still go to my arts school. But everyone else had moved. But obviously we still keep in touch; we talk on the phone as much as possible. For the most part, as far as I knew no one talked to Tori, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who talks to Rae like a maniac, and I talk to Simon and Derek a lot, Derek more than Simon, just because he's fun to talk to.

I had just gotten up from bed and was in the shower, I had so much homework last night that I couldn't get to take my usual shower last night. I had two papers about the moon since the teachers are all hyped up about the meteor thing. I finished 1 1/2 last night. Hey there weren't due till the actual crash.

I got out of the shower, got dressed, ate, than got into the car to go to school. I don't get why everyone was so excited for the moon getting hit by a meteor. When I think about it I think it's scary. I mean a giant rock from space that was shooting through the sky at more than probably a thousand miles per hour hitting a huge dead rock that we have had in our sky since the big bang theory. The huge dead rock that basically controls our entire civilization, because if the moon even gets a quarter of a centimeter pushed out of its usual kilt the entire world will be messed up, the tides will get higher and lower than normal, eating away at more of our land, possibly taking down entire states such as Hawaii, and what about Japan, think of the huge disaster it would be if Tokyo was knocked down. All the deaths. More ghosts than I care to deal with. But I was pretty sure I was being paranoid.

Of course as I have learned that it's not paranoia, it's a sense of security.

The car pulled up to the school and I jumped out with a thank you to the driver. Who; for once; I hadn't even said 'hello' to.

The entire school seemed to be talking about the moon that day. I know it will be even worse tomorrow, than horrible the real day. I waked into the school, than down the main hallway, waving hi to all of my semi-friends. Working my way very slowly over to my best friends, I finally got to our cluster of lockers. Lauren, Lesley and Katie. The weirdest was Lesley, she sat there and sang in the lunch room, and she _wasn't_ one of the singers. She was an artist, like crazy good. Lauren was pretty normal and was funny. Lauren, Katie, and I were in the play business, except they were actors, I was a director. Katie acted weird, but she was the most normal of the group. Than in supernatural ways Lauren was a werewolf, Katie was a vampire, and Lesley was a fairy. WEIRD I know, the fairy thing is the weirdest, but it's true. She doesn't like shrink and grow wings, but she could do a pure magic. Witch's were dark magic and could use it for whatever; fairies could only do pure magic, so beneficial for the environment, others, and her self. So of course she was kind hearted and rocked at science. Lauren was random; she could be the nicest person you knew, than at one point she could be mean. But she would back that up with a nice thing like doing your social studies homework. Than Katie was so normal it was almost scary, but every time I said that she said that was how it worked, she was a vampire. But I think she's just up set that she _can't _be scary.

I went to class after talking to my friends for a while, but of course all they wanted to talk about was the moon so I couldn't focus with them, they were saying that it was awesome. I tried to explain how scary it would be but they wouldn't listen.

Before I walked into my class my phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID on top. Derek. What was wrong? I flipped the little green and black phone that I loved open and hit the answer button.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Chloe, its Derek" He said.

"I have caller ID Derek, what's up I need to go to class, I have" I glanced up at the clock "a minute till I need to be in my seat and ready."

"Were having a party for the moon thing down at the lake on Wednesday, Dad wanted me to call you ASAP to ask if you wanted to come."

"Couldn't you call at lunch?"

"No, can't use phones in my school."

"Than how are you calling right now?!" I said.

"Outside, class doesn't start for me till about 9:00"

"Lucky you, for me it starts in 30 seconds hurry up!"

"Just call me at 4:00 and tell me if you want to come okay!" He growled.

"Wait what-"The call ended before I got to ask what lake he meant. I puffed, he might be nice to talk to, but he still got on my nerves sometimes.

I only had 5 seconds to be ready now, I ran into the class and sat down in the first seat, pulling out my stuff, the bell rang as soon as I had put my pencil down on my desk. Here comes another boring day of school.

**DPOV**-

I didn't know that I wasn't worth being a second late over. When am I ever even worth talking to? I thought she didn't mind talking to me since she called me all the time, even more that Simon now. Well I couldn't think that we were any more than just friends any way, I never get to see her anymore. I growled to myself than walked over to the school. I hated school, who doesn't except the nerds, or people who actually have a social life. The only friends I had who weren't related to me were Rae (kind of) and Chloe (for sure) not counting the fact that I was in love with Chloe. I still had at least 15 minutes before I needed to be in class. I pushed the door open and walked in, trying to get out of the cold. To think that we were actually going to come all the way back to New York just for Chloe, I mean I would, of course I'd do any thing for her, but after that I didn't think I would really want to… Oh who am I kidding, I want to be with Chloe for that. I knew she was a little afraid of it and I wanted to comfort her with that. But she would go straight to Simon any way so why did I care!

_Because you love her dummy._

Great I'm talking to my self. I'm crazy. I sighed and walked over to my locker.

I entered the class room at least two minutes later. Slumping into a seat, the only other person in the class was the teacher, who was shuffling through papers at her desk. I still had 13 minutes to be in class, but here I was anyway, she was used to me getting there first thing. The teacher glanced up at me than looked back down at her papers.

"Hello Derek" the teacher said.

"Hey" I grunted, she didn't do anything to me, and I didn't have anything against her but I wasn't in a mood to talk about my grades or how bad or good I was doing.

"Not in a good mood I presume" English teachers and there obsession with big words.

"I'm fine" I said standing up and walking up to her desk, dragging my feat so I didn't scare her when I was next to her. I looked down at the papers she was sorting through.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Oh sure, thank you Derek." She handed me another pile of papers.

"Can you find Brett's paper please, the one in your class, I need to know if he handed it in." She said.

"Sure" I said than walked back to the first desk in a row and started flipping through the papers, looking for Brett's paper in this huge pile from all of the classes, I didn't care how big it was as long as it got my mind of things for a while. I found it smack in the middle of her 8th hour class. Weird we were 1st hour. Whatever, I got up and handed the paper to Mrs. F.

"Oh good you found it thank you Derek." She said.

Than finally Simon walked in, he had a huge smile on his face, talking to one of his friends. I grunted a 'hey' than walked to the back of the room where my stuff were.

No one had heard me and I didn't have a problem with that. It wasn't for a whole minute that Simon actually noticed me.

"Oh, hey Derek" did I say that he was sitting right in front of me "did you call and ask Chloe?" He said.

"Yeah" I mumbled

"Well what did she say?"

"She'll call later… maybe."

"Maybe" Simon said "what do you mean?"

"Nothing, she might call later, around 4:00" I said.

"Okay, I hope so I want to talk to her." He said than spun back around to talk to his friend again.

Ugh, this would be a _long _day.

Once it was lunch time I asked in the office if I could go outside to call somebody, they hesitated at first but let me. I asked before I even went into the lunch room so I should be able to get a hold of Chloe, if she will pick up. The phone buzzed 4 times and I was about to give up when it picked up.

"What do you want?" I heard Chloe sigh on the other end.

Her attitude made me want to hang up instead but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry for earlier Chloe, I was in a bad mood, and I didn't mean to growl at you than hang up. You know I'm bad at keeping my temper." I said

"Its fine Derek, I understand, I thought you said you couldn't call in your school?" Chloe said.

"I can't, I asked if I could call outside at the office. I've been feeling bad about that all day." I really was; I hated it when I lost control like that around Chloe.

"It's fine Derek, really and I would love to go to that party on Wednesday. Just what lake did you mean?"

"The one by you, we're going to come back to watch it with you and Rae, she's coming two." I said

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, so you do want to go?"

"Defiantly, I've missed you guys so much."

"I've missed you two."

"Well, I'll call you later ok, I'll see if my Aunt wants to come with" Chloe said.

"Okay talk to you later." I said.

"Bye-bye"

"Bye." I hit the end button and put my phone away.

I felt better now, she wasn't mad at me, and she was coming, thank god, I've missed her sooooo, much I couldn't wait to see her eyes.

**CPOV**-

After school I still called Simon and Derek, well their Dad, but after just saying hi and how much attention the moon was getting right now, I handed the phone off to Aunt Lauren so they could plan out everything, since adults were better at that. Than I went up to my room and finished the French moon paper, than did the rest of my homework. Math, Science, Social Studies, and study for Lang. Arts. Not that hard actually. I could always call or text someone like Simon for Lang. Arts and social studies, or Derek for Science and Math of course. But I only really needed help on math, it got hard sometimes so I would call Derek and he would work me through the question, doing it himself two to make sure I got it right, and he would help me with every question didn't matter how long it took. Tonight though, I didn't need any help. In Math I only had 3 questions left since I had study hall at the end of the day, Science was one easy sheet, Social Studies I just had to copy down some hieroglyphics and in Lang. Arts, well that was just study the things we're working on right now, easy enough.

I was still studying when Aunt Lauren came up, she waved with a smile on her face and tossed me my phone, and I caught it just in time before it clattered to the floor.

"Ops, sorry, we will be going on Wednesday at 10 since you don't have any school to help set things up down there. It's a secluded spot surrounded by the woods so no one else should be there." She said, than recoiled from my small room and closed the door.

Yup, we didn't even have school on Wednesday and the fact that we were surrounded by woods will mean Derek should be happy.

I closed my Lang. Arts book and shoved it into my back pack. Than I stood up and grabbed my pj's. I was at my Aunt's this week because my Dad was on a trip for a week. I went into the bathroom to take my shower before dinner.

I think I was in there for a whole hour; I got lost in my thoughts, and didn't notice till cold water started to pound on my back. My Aunt's way of saying 'get out of the shower already!' I got dressed and ran downstairs; glancing at the clock yup I was in there for a whole hour…. Ops.

"Finally! Why were you in there for so long?" Aunt Lauren said, making me jump.

"Got lost in my head that's all." I said.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"Nothing much, just this moon thing."

"Yeah, it sure is getting a lot of attention, I hope nothing happens." She said.

"Well, Derek says that the tides might be weird since the moon controls them, but it should only be for one night. Otherwise I think everything should be fine." I said.

"Ah" was all Aunt Lauren said, for some reason she still had something against Derek.

"Well I can't wait though; it'll be fun to see everyone again." I said.

"Yeah me two." My aunt went back to the kitchen she had been setting the table, so she was probably grabbing food now.

I sat down at the table, putting my head in my hands; I was exhausted after that day. I couldn't wait to get some sleep. My Aunt came out a second later carrying a pot and two hot dogs in buns, she set them down on the table and smiled at me. I smiled back, than looked into the pot, mac 'n cheese. I grabbed the big plastic spoon and scooped a pile onto my plate, than grabbed one of the hot dogs. Aunt Lauren sat down at the seat across from me. I don't know why she wanted to get such small furniture… and a small house at that. The entire house had like a cabin feeling, the walls were wood paneling, and the floor was hardwood, like the kind where you can slide down the hallway in socks.

But its not like I'm complaining, I loved this house, it smelt like our normal sized cabin up north, a woodsy smell and it looked like it two. The house was woods of to the side two; it was just a nice get away from my rich life.

We ate silently, neither of us really had anything to talk about, and it was an awkward silence. I couldn't wait to go back up to my room and listen to music and watch my show.

**DPOV**-

Good, Chloe was still going, and would be there early, more time to hang out… But also more time to get in a fight again… Please don't let that happen again. But also it was more time for the 'at-the-moment' single Simon to make a move on her. I think he dumped his last girlfriend just because he knew that we were going to see Chloe again. But I should just let him have her, I could handle that right?

Thank you teachers, no homework tonight; I was exhausted and ready to hit my bed and sleep. But, of course that was highly unattainable. Immediately after school we went to the store and got a bunch of stuff for Wednesday. Than we went to get dinner from a local McDonalds', _blah_, but of course I wouldn't say that.

Half way through the long waiting line at the drive through Dad got a call from somebody, he picked up immediately. I listened hard and could tell it was Chloe. Why did she call him? Why not me?

I couldn't focus after Chloe handed the phone off to her Aunt. I wanted to go home now not sit in a line to wait to _order _for a McDonalds' when it's disgusting anyway. But I dealt with it and waited to go home.

After we ate dinner, I helped clean everything up and went up stairs too lie down on my bed. I swear I was going to pass out any second. Thank God we don't have school on Wednesday. Get a break from work, and that moon thing has not been a 'good thing' on the amount of homework, just like Chloe is always gripping about, I get work about the moon in almost every class, even math. It's fine though, I won't complain, I get it done first thing so I have the rest of the night… or what ever is left of the night, to do what ever I want. But since I didn't have any homework tonight, I just passed out on top of my bed.

**CPOV**

Tuesday went by to fast for me to understand what was going on. I remember the teachers getting extremely excited about the moon till a point where they actually had an assembly just to tell us all about the moon. It was just stuff that we already knew about it. But we didn't have anymore school till Thursday, which was a relief. The talk about the moon had grown so much today that I swear that was all anybody said. I remember sitting in Lang. Arts and from bell to bell one after another you could hear moon, moon, moon, it was so annoying.

But now I was just sitting in my room listening to my i-Pod. The TV was on in front of me was still talking about the moon, and I think (if it's possible) were more excited than my teachers. They were showing animated videos of a meteor hitting the moon; the astronomers were talking just as much as my teachers had in the assembly. It was crazy, but I was getting excited two so I couldn't start groaning about it.

Aunt Lauren was watching all the crap about the moon when I went downstairs so I said hi since I walked home and she was used to me hanging out at one of my friend's houses when I was over here for the night. Than I turned around and went back upstairs.

I sat on my bed and grabbed my phone, flipping it open and looking through my contacts. I went to the R's after finally going past Sam's number (my only guy friend at my school) and Simon's number. I went to Rae and hit the call button. She had some Five Finger Death Punch song as her tone, which was nice, that band was pretty good.

Finally she picked up- "Hello, Chloe, what's up girl, haven't talked with you in a while?"

"Not much" than something dawned on me "hey do you know if Tori is going to the party tomorrow?" I asked.

"What party?"

"The moon thingy one with Simon Derek and Kit?"

"What? Haven't heard yet, wait… _can _I go?"

"You should be able to?!"

"Well I wasn't invited" She puffed.

"Call them and ask, they might invite you if you call, but call Kit just in case." I said.

"Okay, talk to you soon… hopefully." She said than hung up.

Wow that didn't last long. What else can I do tonight? I looked at the clock. 7:09 p.m. What should I do? I picked up dinner when I walked home, Burger King and got my Aunt something so we weren't cooking anything tonight. I sighed and flipped open my phone again; I went to contacts than closed it. I decided if we were going to help with setting up tomorrow and stay up late, I should get some sleep. I turned off my reading lamp that I was using for light, than also turned off my TV than pulled my covers up and closed my eyes. Listening to the quiet mummer from the TV downstairs. I went to sleep pretty quickly surprisingly, guess I was really tired.


End file.
